Kingdom Hearts: The Heart in the Shadows
by Anorax
Summary: What if there was a heartless- that wasn't? What if heartless existed in your own shadow? OCs. Rated T for language and possible suggestive themes.  CURRENTLY REWRITING CHAPTERS 2 AND UP. SO:I R&R Welcome.
1. Prologue: The giving

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost Souls**

Prologue: _The Giving_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and it's probably going to be a bit dodgy from time to time. (yes, Google Chrome, dodgy IS a word, so please update your spell check!)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters if you can recognize them from anything that I didn't write. So far, that's none AFAIK, but any reference to any third party intellectual party is completely coincidental. However, all characters and concept of Kingdom hearts is the intellectual property and copyright of Disney and/or Square Enix and their subsidiaries.**

Now that _that's_ over, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

><p>It was one of the worst storms there have been in a long time. Most people were indoors, preparing for any possibility of extreme emergencies. Outside, a hooded, cloaked woman struggles along, fighting the downpour and the wind, trying to find the right doorstep. She carried a small bundle of pure white cloth that was quickly becoming soaked in the rain.<p>

The wind knocked the hood away from her face, revealing silver-blue eyes and bright golden hair laced with bright blue. She struggled on, finally taking shelter under the awning of a brick house. Looking around, the woman leans over and places the bundle down, revealing a small newborn with purple hair that was streaked with a bright red. She bent down into the sleeping babe's face, and with tears in her eyes, placed a small charm around it's neck and kissed it's forehead. The baby awoke, revealing pale blue, almost silver, eyes and began to cry from the howling winds.

The woman banged on the door several times, before banging a dent in the door with a rock. Then, racked with uncontrollable sobs, she ran back into the darkness.

A young couple was hiding outside the door with knives and guns (in case of intruders), then cautiously opened the door when they heard the crying of the child.  
>The woman gasped and picked up the bundled child, while her husband looked around for anyone, then they carried the child inside while the hooded woman watched from a distance. The woman began to sing, but her voice was lost in the wind.<p>

_Sleep, my child, rest my dear,_

_tomorrow will get rid of all your fears._

_And even when mommy is gone_

_never forget where you belong_

_For in spirit, I will always be here._

Then the woman melted away into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a body of a young woman with golden and blue hair was found with a knife wound under her ribs. The autopsy came back that she was killed in the manner of a violently powerful gang. The case went unsolved, whereas the child grew up to be a young boy under the care of the couple.<p>

And seven years came and went.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have to say that this was certainly interesting to write (this includes the next chapter, which were both posted at the same time). I have to say that the story will need work, so if any of you are willing to R+R, please feel free to do so. I hope to include other people's OC's in the future, so review or PM me if you're interested!<strong>

**~Electrolisys**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding your friends

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost Souls**

Chapter 1: _Finding your friends_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure what to say here. I really have no idea what to say because this chapter was uploaded along with the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters if you can recognize them from anything that I didn't write. So far, that's none AFAIK, but any reference to any third party intellectual party is completely coincidental. However, any and all characters and concept of Kingdom hearts is(are) the intellectual property and copyright of Disney and/or Square Enix and their subsidiaries.**

* * *

><p>My parents have a small garden behind my house which I've always been into, usually causing trouble than anything. The day I met Sarah, I was out there pulling up what I thought were weeds, but could have probably been anything, weed, vegetable, poison oak, anything.<p>

Anyway, I was pulling up the "weeds" and decided to start throwing dirt around when I heard a giggle. I immediately stopped and turned around, seeing a girl about six with shoulder length reddish-silver hair and bright green eyes. She giggled shyly, but I was a look in her eye that I would learn to be one of mischief. I noticed that I had tossed dirt into her silver hair, and I began to blush slightly. I wasn't sure why then, but I think I was embarrassed for the first time in my young life, and it wouldn't have been the last. She smiled and threw a wad of dirt back, right into my face. Wiping the dirt off and spitting a worm out of my mouth, I yelled a battle cry and began throwing small plants at her, and a small war began between us. My mom was finally alerted by the crazy yelps, giggles, and laughter we made, and came outside to find two kids covered in dirt, and a ruined garden. "'Lectro, what are you doing?" she yelled in disbelief. As soon as my mom yelled, a woman stepped out of the house next door and began yelling at the girl. "Sarah, get in here NOW!"  
>Needless to say, we both got in trouble when my mom took me inside my house, and Sarah's mom came out and dragged her into theirs. I got in big trouble for the ruined garden, and I never learned what Sarah got in trouble for. The next day, the family moved, but Sarah had come back within a week, telling me that she "was an o-fan" and it didn't matter where she went.<p>

I know that this wasn't exactly the best way to make your first female best friend, but we bonded that day, among the flying dirt and plants.

* * *

><p>Meeting Aura was a different story.<p>

As a small seven year old, I was (almost) shameless. So the first day of school, I was put into a class with a boy with bright blue eyes and blue hair with white roots. Out of a large class of thirty, we were the only two with weird colored hair, and we got picked on because of it. Somehow, me and Aura got in a huge fight over it. We were both home in a rage, and didn't go back to school for a week. We continued to fight over the following weeks until we ran out of things to fight about about.

So on the last day of fighting, Aura looked me, cocked his head, and said, "Why are we fighting?"

I stared at him, shocked that I couldn't find an answer, and simply shrugged. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours (all of 15 seconds), and I looked into his eyes and blurted "maybe we should be friends."

Somehow, this did the trick, and even though we have fought many times since then, we have held a close friendship with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized my weakness over the lack of dialogue I have. This is definitely something I will have to work on as this story progresses.<strong>

**Well, please R+R! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**~Electrolisys**


	3. Chapter 2: I take a beating from a girl

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost Souls**

Chapter 2: _In which I take a beating from a girl_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Insert the usual disclaimer here. I don't own any kingdom hearts characters and you are probably stupid to believe otherwise. However, the characters introduced thus far are mine, due to the face that no intellectual property of Disney or Square Enix have been intentionally used this far. If you think otherwise, then the first sentence of this disclaimer holds true.**

**Okay, I felt like doing the disclaimer first, to get it out of the way for now.**

**This is the part when I tell you that I wrote this chapter really fast, but it's still longer than the other two combined. I feel like I added more steady dialog to this chapter, and I hope to improve on this as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Cheap shot!" Aura yells at me, swinging his sword low at me.<p>

"Oh, yeah?" I quickly parry, slightly jarring my arm.  
>Aura smirks when he sees the flash of pain on my face. "What's the matter? To weak to handle me?"<p>

We keep fighting, trading blow and words until Aura knocks the sword from my hand, across the room, and into the doorpost- right next to Sarah's head.

We both stop and gawk, awed by the luck that the blade didn't impale Sarah in the face. She stares at me, with a wild look of anger and disbelief.

"This is when you run, bro…" Aura muttered under his breath. "Three, two, o–"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WERE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME? I CAN'T **BELIEVE **THAT YOU GUYS, OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD blah blah blah–" I zone out of her rant, having hearing it a million times. I look over at Aura, and he's rolling his eyes, mimicking Sarah word for word. I choke down a laugh and look back at Sarah, waiting for her to notice his mockery.

She stops mid-sentence and stares at us with disbelief. "You're not even listening, are you?" I nod sheepishly and Aura grins.

"Fine." She pulls the blade out of the wall and gets in a fighting stance. "Who wants to go first?" She teases, with a smile on her face.

Aura laughs, looks at me, and jests, "Ladies first, princess."

I flip Aura the bird and turn to Sarah. I was surprised that she was going to fight, considering that she was wearing a thin white blouse with faded pink roses imprinted into the hem, and a blue knee-length skirt. Her red hair had outgrown the silver hue and had replaced it with a sandy-blonde tint. She had her hair tied back, and she was wearing earrings, something she never wore casually.

I realized I had zoned out when she smacks me in the side of the head with the flat of her blade.

"Wake up, loverboy," she taunts, swiping at my arm.

Aura has backed up to the wall and watches the fight nonchalantly. "You know, Sarah, I don't think it was a good idea for you to swordfight Elec while wearing a white blouse."

I hold down a snicker while she turns around, her face red as can be in embarrassment. "Aura!" she whines.

I tap Sarah in the head to bring her back to the fight, parrying her sideswipe in the process. "Yeah, Sarah, the white blouse was a bad choice for a swordfight," I tease, faking a jab.

Sarah turns a deeper shade of red, probably because of fury. She just glares at me, then calms down when her blade hits me in the shoulder. "Well, maybe I should just take off my white blouse for you fellas."

At that point the duel was over. "Sarah!" Aura moans, "That's just _wrong!_"

Sarah laughs, and I add "yeah, we're not nine years old anymore. I'm pretty sure everyone but Aura has gone through a bit of puberty already." I smile and dodge a punch from Aura.

He gives me a death stare. "We'll talk about this later."

Sarah backs up to the door, giving us a devilish look. "I hope that you two won't be talking in the bedroom tonight." She gives our astonished faces one last look, then runs.

"DAMMIT SARAH!" Aura begins as he goes after her in hot pursuit. I simply sigh, walk over to the wall, and place my lance onto it's rack.  
>I walk out the door when a cold chill washes down my spine. I look over my shoulder into the dim room, and I can almost swear I see a "misplaced" shadow on the floor. Then I leave, not knowing that the shadow would become a very important part of our lives. Or at least mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: The body of this chapter was 666 words. Thought I would mention that, even though it has nothing to do with this story as of now.<strong>

**I'm not sure how I should incorporate my character into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts, and I would love to hear from anyone willing to R+R. Any and all criticism, no matter how harsh, helps.**

**Until next chapter,**

**~Electrolisys**


	4. Chapter 3: Talking to myself?

**Kingdom Hearts: The Heart in the Shadows **

Chapter 3:_ Talking to myself?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Minecraft is trademark of Mojang. Insert regular KH-related disclaimer here I-do-not-own-kingdom-hearts-and-related-characters. They belong to whomever they belong end of story. Story continues. This part opens up late at night, possibly early morning hours. A noise wakes me up, I go to investigate.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stare at the ceiling, illuminated by moonlight reflected off the floor. Silence. Then, the noise again. I curse, realizing the sound has come closer to my room. I slowly ease my body weight off the bed (to ensure the least amount of noise), then I grab my sparring knife from under the bed. Or what I thought was the knife. <em>Shit.<em>

I throw the empty sheath back under the bed, then sneak over to my desk and reach into the minecraft-themed chest and pull out my sword.

* * *

><p>There aren't that many windows in the walkway between my room and the rest of the treehouse (ironic, isn't it?)<p>

I live in one of the few trees within the city limits, but this is only true because the forest just a block behind my house isn't within the city limits.

My parents thought it was "cute" that I wanted a treehouse to live in and said that if I could build it I could live in it.

They meant it as a joke, of course, but when they went on vacation when I was twelve (their logic being I would be safe because we lived in a Community Watch area), they came home a week later to find a huge structure built in the backyard tree.

My mom actually passed out when they found out I had also wired in utilities and a connection to our broadband internet.

* * *

><p>The main part of the treehouse was brightly illuminated by the full moon, but no one was there.<p>

But then, _what was the noise?_

I absentmindedly run my finger over the blade edge, feeling the knife cut into my skin like butter. It doesn't draw blood, but the pain heightens my senses.  
>The hairs on my neck stand up, but to no evail- the room spins as my legs are pulled out from under me. I catch a glimpse of my attacker before I slip into unconciousness, the image of yellow glowing eyes burned into my mind...<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up, gasping as if I had a bad dream. However, it becomes evident that it wasn't when I notice my sword laying in the middle of my room and my finger expertly bandaged. <em>But how did I get into my room?<em>

Bewildered, I look around my room, and I begin to sweat when I realize my vision was being forced away from my desk.

I walk toward my desk, glancing off to the side in hopes that I can see what, or who, is sitting there.

A figure of all black sits there. It's facing me, watching me trying to find it. Suddenly it nods, and I can look right at the figure.

It's the attacker from last night. It's as tall as me, looks like me- if I were a 3d silhouette. Except for the yellow eyes, it could have been a 3D shadow. Then I notice the marking on its neck. It looks like a gothic heart with a small crosslike pattern at the base of the heart. What makes the symbol very interesting is the fact that there seems to be what looks like thorns that cross the heart in an X pattern.

We spend a good five minutes staring at each other.

I finally decide to change clothes when I notice the blood on my shirt. I keep looking at the figure as I look through my dresser. He- she- it had stood up, but hasn't moved otherwise. It's very unnerving to have a black figure stare at you with yellow eyes.

Pulling off my shirt, I watch the figure mimic my action, pulling off a shadow version of the ruined shirt in my hands. Then it proceeds to fold up the garment in its hands and watches me. still keeping it's gaze, I drop my shirt on the floor, and it does likewise.  
><em> The moment that the shadow's shirt hits the floor, it melts into a shadow and shoots across the floor and attaches itself to the small shadow of my shirt.<em>

I study the now-shirtless figure. It shares my build. I walk around it, then I reach for him (it looks like me, so I guess it's guy-shadow…thing). Whatever he is, he's solid. His shoulder feels like skin. I would say he- it- whatever, feels cold, but it has no temperature. not warm, not cold. He's just, well, _ there_. (how else would you describe something that shouldn't exist?)

I shake my head in disbelief, then put the sword that's still laying in the floor and put it back in the chest. Then I walk out the door and

"Well, are you going to put on a shirt?" I say.

I stop. At this point my body is running on autopilot bacause my brain refuses to work. All I know is, I _ didn't_ say that.

I look back though the doorway to see the shadow-me rummaging through my shirt drawer, pulling out shirt after shirt. He looks at me and I think he smiles (can't be sure- you can only see his mouth from the side). He pulls out a shirt that I haven't found in a while and tosses it towards me.

"Here," he- it- (fine, he) says, "this one should do."

I haven't passed out yet, but I probably will in a minute or two.

"Not like it matters much to me, obviously." he adds once I put on the shirt- backwards. I quickly turn it around.

My brain finally jump-starts itself.

"Who- what are you?"

He looks down at himself and shrugs.

"Beats me." He looks back up at me and I swear he's smiling. "your girlfriend is good with a sword. I thought I'd tell you."

"She's not my girlfriend," I mumble, before what he says registers. "Wait, you were there?"

"Yup," he nods "you looked right at me before you walked out yesterday".

I nod with a grunt and pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Longer chapter, am much more pleased with the length of it and how cohesive it is.**

**Why did I end this chapter with me (Elec) passing out? Well, over ****half this chapter was written in the middle of Dicks Sporting Goods using my phone and sending the text as picture messages to my email... **

**Shameless Fanfiction-ing on the go!**

**As usual, R+R. More feedback means more story! :)**

**Until next chapter,**

**~Electrolisys**


	5. Chapter 4: A Chapter with no name

**Kingdom Hearts: The Heart in the Shadows**

Chapter 4: _A Chapter with no name_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: It's mine unless it sounds like someone elses. Kingdom Hearts is intellectual property of Disney and Square Enix. Minecraft (TM) belongs to Mojang. The Mojang disclaimer is in place only in case of me mentioning the word "Minecraft" or anything related to it. <strong>

**A/N Pre-addendum: I just realized that I never posted this chapter, even months after it was written. So much for attentiveness :-\**

**...**

**Original A/N: As I might have mentioned at the end of the last chapter, "I" have passed out after meeting "meshadow" - I still don't know what to call him.**

**Still samelessly FanFic-ing using VZW email-as-text... Anyways, Story Continues.**

**unlucky me, I pass out on the early morning of the first day of school...**

* * *

><p>Maybe I'm getting vertigo or something, but it feels like I'm being dragged across the floor...<p>

"Geez, Elec, what'd you do last night, get drunk?"

"Aura, shut up. Help me drag him over to his bed."

And now I'm falling... falling... fa...lling...

* * *

><p>"3... 2... 1"<p>

The shock of the cold rolled over my body, pulling me back into conciousness.

The ice-cold water soaked into the bed, along with the pee that the shock, um, _released_. Water flew out of my hair as I sat up, gasping for breath.

"Hey, it worked." Aura says with a huge grin on his face.

"Y-you d-dick" I stutter through chattering teeth.

Sarah's over at my desk, trying to hide a smile. Behind her, the Minecraft screensaver on my computer is building Steve.

"Elec, why were you lying in the floor?"

I scramble over to my dresser, looking for anything to change into. "Honestly, I don't know, I-" In the mirror behind the dresser, I catch a glimpse of my "visitor" from last night. I turn my head, but he's not there.

"Elec, you ok?" Aura turns serious- for once in his life.

"yeah, I just thought I was... something." I could have sworn I saw him...

What I can see, though is the calendar on the wall. _Shit_

"Guys, it's the first day of school! what time is...?"

"1:30," Aura states, "Sarah practically flipped when you weren't at school. She made a big deal about it."

But I keep wondering why they aren't at school. "Today's the first day, right? So, why are you guys here?"

Sarah's face flushes. "well, when you didn't show up, I tried to get the school to find out where you were, but to no avail. I, um-"

"I got in a huge fight with her about you," Aura inturrupts, "She said that you would never miss school if you could help it-" I nod in agreement, "but I said that maybe you got high or something and was at home with a hangover or whatever.

"Anyway, our fight got so bad that we got sent to the office, and-"

"Lemme guess," it was my turn to inturrupt, "the principal, being as nice as he is, suggested that you both be suspended for a day so you could go see what I was up to. Sarah probably argued, and you walked out."

Sarah laughed. "You know us pretty well, I see."

I begin to grin, "alright, well, unless you two want to admire my WHOLE body, you might want to leave the room."

If only I could have taken a picture of their faces when I said that.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well" I mumble to myself, hearing Sarah's mortified shrieks and Aura's rambunctious laughter echo down the hallway.<p>

"Your bookbag's behind the door," I say.

I start, because I almost began to believe that last night was a dream. "um thanks, and where were you?" I turn to face my shadowy doppleganger.

"Your shadow." Is all he replies. I simply nod as if this all makes perfect sense. Behind my door is my bookbag, completely filled with everything the crazy teachers at the school require for their classes. "so, you're my... shadow?"

He shrugs again "Like hell if I know. All I know is that I'm sonehow you, but not you. Any other details are as clear as mud."

He stiffens. "Sarah's coming. She's going to walk in and see you naked." I snigger a little at the thought of that.

"Hey guys I'm not done!" He yells. Sarah shrieks in response and Aura roars with laughter, both right down the hallway.

"I guess I owe you one?" I say, but he's not there. Oh well. I finish changing and find a note in the pocket of the shorts I had put on:

'If you guys go for ice cream, bring me back a double scoop of pistachio ice cream [1]'

I simply shake my head, and head out of the treehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Guess what this references to?<strong>


End file.
